In today's society, there are plenty of software applications, commonly called Apps, provided for smart phones or other mobile devices for use in the planning and managing of trips between various destinations. These applications include navigation applications, public transit updating application, ride sharing applications, and parking spot applications.
However, it is a problem that a user must often switch between applications for various portions of a trip. For example, a user may use a navigation application to get directions between an embarkation and destination locations and may have to switch to a parking spot locator application to find a parking spot in a car park once they have arrived at the destination in their vehicle. A second example is that a user may use a public transit application to find schedules and routes of busses or trains for a portion of a trip and switch to a taxi or ride sharing application to request a taxi or ride share to the ultimate destination when the user reaches a certain point on the route. As such, there is a need for a system that makes the switching between applications easy and relatively seamless for a user as the user progress on their trip.
Another problem that is faced is that public transportation providers often use scheduling software and other systems that only optimize based upon the information for a particular public transportation provider and often do not account for the routes and schedules of other public transportation provider in an area. For example, a bus operator in a particular system may use scheduling software that only accounts for the busses and routes that the bus operator provides. This may cause conflicts and gaps in scheduling between the various routes operated by different bus operators in a particular city or area. As such, there is a need for a system that integrates the information for various public transportation operators in a particular area to optimize the scheduling and routing of various types of public transportation.